Beware of the Angel
by Emi9119
Summary: Bella has been held hostage by the Volturi, as well as her three vampire friends. They make they're escape and start a new life in Forks. *Set in the Twilight book* EDWARD/BELLA all the way! With the occassional love triangle.
1. Special missionFreedom!

**Title: **Beware of the Angel

**Summary: ***Set during Twilight, the first book* Bella is the new girl in town with a mysterious past. She's human and hangs out with three strange vampires….

**Rating-** PG-13

*Bella's nickname from the three vampires is 'Aria' meaning 'melody'.*

**New characters: **

Zero (18) –Quiet, keeps to himself. Parents were killed by vampires. Is 6'2.

Born in: June 18, 1901

Year of death: 1918

Special Power- Has exceptional gun skills/ tracking skills.

Dante (25) - Brilliant, got bitten by the Volturi vampire Aro for figuring out there secret. He thinks it was one of the Volturi who bit him and holds a grudge against them for turning him into a 'monster'. Is 6'4.

Born in: September 25, 1575

Year of death: sometime in the 17th century

Special Power- Has exceptional sword fighting skills.

Chiara (17) - also likes to be called 'Clare', she is a very hyper girl. Is 5'3. Loves Bella like a sister.

Born in: April 19, 1623

Year of death: 1640

Special Power- Hit the right pressure points on a vampire either to make him weak, immobile, or not able to use his powers.

~*~

**Chapter One: **Special Mission-Freedom!!

I woke up, startled by a nightmare.

I felt beads of sweat rolling down my forehead and down to my cheeks. I licked away my tears from my lips, reveling in the taste of its saltiness. I wiped away the sweat and tears with the back of my hand and got up from my bed.

Walking to the connected bathroom I looked through the glass windows and saw two birds flying next to each other. Flying, being free.

I sighed in sadness.

How long ago was it when both my parents were killed in front of my eyes? How long ago was it that the Volturi had kept me in this prison that they called 'my home'? How many nights had I spent crying and bawling during the late hours of the night? All I had left of me was my name, virtue and whatever valuables that the Volturi decided to give me. But what about my past? I had nothing except a small music charm around my neck. It was the only thing that the Volturi allowed me to keep.

I stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, staring out the window. I wondered? This tower is about three feet high, I wouldn't break my legs jumping out of the window, and I could escape! I could be free! Oh, that's right. They would send Demetri to follow my scent to wherever I ran off to and be punished, again. The small crescent shaped scar above my left eye is proof of my last attempt at freedom. Demetri had caught me in the forest and nearly beaten me to death. I would have been dead had Dante not come and save me.

Ah yes. Zero, Dante and Chiara.

Even though they are vampires, they are the closest I have as family.

Zero, he is like an older brother of sorts, even though he scarcely talks to me. But he has never done any wrong to me and protects me from Jane whenever she tries to pick on me. I don't know much about his past or how he even turned into a vampire. Dante found him outside of Volterra just wandering and brought him in to join our small group. He didn't know his own name at the time so we called him Zero and he's kept that name since then. I don't mind much anyway. Zero has platinum blond hair, pale skin and dark golden eyes. He doesn't show emotions very well but he's still beautifully breathtaking.

Chiara. Gods how I love her. She is like an older sister to me. If I ever had a sister, I would want her to be just like Chiara. She's strong, funny, playful, sometimes a little bit too energetic and I just love being with her.

Chiara is about an inch taller than me but is really thin and looks fragile with her pale skin. She had long luxurious brunette hair which glistens in the sun, not like my plain brunette hair, and with looks that could make any girl green with envy. She's always energetic and playful so there's never a dull time when I hang out with her, especially when she plays pranks on Zero.

She was the first, nice, vampire who I talked to since the Volturi captured me.

Chiara was born in 1623 in Italy. Other than that she says that she doesn't remember much of her past. Every human memory is a blur to her.

Dante, he's like a father to me.

He's really tall about 6'4''. His hair is a beautiful blond color, pale skin and has marvelous golden eyes. He's really muscular and has really broad shoulders. He's really big but really gentle. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

He's also really smart and taught me most everything I know, academically wise. Aro assigned him to me and Chiara as our teacher and since then I've been silently grateful to Aro for putting us with Dante.

Dante was born a few years before the Italian renaissance. He lived in Florence and was going to move to Venice, but, he doesn't remember much of his human life after that. He said that the clearest memory he has is the pain of turning into a vampire. He remembers excruciating pain. He had tried to kill himself before joining the Volturi but failed. He joined them knowing no other way, no other acceptance.

Me? Well, my name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella, although Zero, Dante and Chiara call me Aria. I'm seventeen years old. My birthday is September 13, 1987. I'm not as beautiful as any of the vampires, although I am as pale as them. Actually I'm the only human that the Volturi treasure, so says Demetri. I have long dark brown hair that reaches down to my backside, my eyes are dark brown, and I'm 5'2 in height. I also love playing many different instruments and singing. I play from all the musical groups, but my most favorite instrument is the concert flute.

I'm very different form everyone else here. I'm part of an extinct race. Some call me an angel and some call me a saint. But I'm neither.

I can cast various spells out of will depending on whether I'm attacking the enemy or defending me and my friends. Dante said that it's my charm that grants me power and music generates my power. My music charm is in the shape of a treble clef.

Dante says that I'm also a shield against the Volturi since none of their mental attacks can harm me.

He calls me a shield.

Between the four of us, we all hate the Volturi. We hate having to work for them and doing there dirty deeds. The Volturi know this but still keep us anyway, calling us the 'Black sheep' of the family. Aro says that our powers make us their strongest defense.

A knock at my door startled me. I turned my head toward the double wooden door and answered a quick yes.

"Bella? It's me, Chiara. Can I come in?" I opened the door for her and allowed her inside of my room. She made herself comfy by throwing herself on my bed.

I laughed at her silliness.

"Yes Chiara?" I walked towards her.

"Mmm? Demetri caught word that a bunch of rouge vampires is attacking people in Foggia." I let out an exaggerated sigh and threw my weary body on my bed landing next to her.

"But Foggia is so far from here and I'm still tired from last night's work!" I started to complain but was stopped by Chiara's laughter.

"You hardly did anything last night besides what you normally do."

"Okay so we're going to Foggia tonight."

"Yes so hurry up and get dressed, but before you do that I think you should bathe. You don't smell quite a good when you sweat."

"Very funny Chiara" she gave me that serious look that said do-as-I-say-or-you'll-get-in-trouble-look "okay okay, I'm going."

"Oh by the way Dante will be joining us on our….journey." My body spontaneously jerked toward Chiara when she said Dante's name.

"Dante? But he never goes with us!"

"Yeah I know. He said he has some special plan that will ensure us…victory, so, he wants to accompany us." Chiara rose from my bed in a swift motion and was at my door milliseconds. "Meet us downstairs in the meeting room; Aro wants to have a talk with us. Don't keep us waiting." that last wink she gave me when she finished her sentence sent chills up my spine.

Change was coming. I could feel it.

~*~

"Good morning Dante and Zero!" I ran towards the trio with much enthusiasm, perhaps a little bit too much as I nearly fell flat on my face, thank goodness Chiara caught me before I fell "Thank you Chiara" I felt a blush heat my cheeks.

"Bella you're such a klutz."

"Zero, be nice to Bella. It's too early to start now."

Zero just sighed and walked behind Dante toward the meeting room. Chiara and I followed behind the guys at a moderate pace. Once inside the grandeur room we took our usual seats and waited for Aro to begin. I shook a little bit form the chill that entered in the room. This room itself was kind of creepy. It was like a dark cathedral, except you'd expect demons to start crawling around the walls and the pictures to just come to life and grab your soul. The small light there was came from a few lit candles.

Chiara gently squeezed my hand and gave me that comforting sister smile.

I feigned a smile back at her. I hate this room.

Aro entered the room.

He took his usual seat, al the way at the front of the table, in a seat that would make a king envious.

"Ah! Zero, Chiara, Bella and Dante. Dante I am most surprised to see you here?"

"Good morning Aro. I want to ask permission to join today to join in the hunt against the rouges in Foggia. I know that place very well and I have a plan that might help in defeating the vampires quickly." Dante looked down at the table in wonder.

"I sense that there is more to what you say?"

"Yes, you see I felt….nostalgia when I heard about Foggia. Maybe there is something there which could help me with my memories in my previous life?"

"Well by all means go ahead. You hardly go out anyway and hopefully all of you could get some color in your eyes." Aro laughed at his won joke, everyone else laughed but me.

Aro raised his pale hand and the laughing stopped abruptly.

"Alright on to business. Now these rouge vampires do not seem easy to deal with. They have killed some hundred people so far and are continuing to hunt. They are causing an upheaval in the city and we are closer to being exposed. Now I'm going to keep it a small group so Demetri shall not attend in the hunt." My eyes quickly went wide as I mentally gasped.

Demetri? Not coming with us? This was my-our chance at freedom! That wink that Chiara gave me. They knew? They all knew all along and were planning. Dante was planning something-our escape.

"I expect you all here back and alive in three days time. Take extra precautions with my precious little Bella."

"Yes Aro!" we all said in unison.

"That would be all. Please be safe, I do consider you all as my family."

Aro left in a blur. Dante and Zero rushed off somewhere and Chiara stayed behind with me, dragging me towards somewhere.

"Where are we going Chiara?"

"To the garage." She replied without looking at me.

"What about my clothes?"

"I already packed them while you were bathing. Your clothing is in the car. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"Okay."

When we reached the garage Dante and Zero were already in the black car with the tinted windows. This was one of the many cars that Aro gave to us. Chiara quickly pushed me in the car and followed suit.

"Do you have everything?" Dante asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yes. Go Zero!" I've never heard Chiara talk in such a forceful voice.

Zero pushed the car to its limits. Everything we passed was a blur. I remember when Zero's driving used to scare me. He would go up to speeds that would make a professional racecar driver sick, but I got used to it and anything slower than 240 seemed like a turtle's pace to me.

"Dante can you please re-load my gun for me?" he pulled his gun from his holster and handed it to Dante when Dante took the gun Zero reached in his jacket pocket for his bullets, all without looking away form the road.

"Of course Zero." Dante took the weapon from his hand.

Zero's gun was not just an ordinary gun. Well the bullets weren't anyway. The bullets were hand made by Dante and me. The bullets were small and thin but hard enough to pierce through a vampire's skin and shock it for a while with the magic spell I placed on the bullets.

The trip to Foggia would be a long one but with the speed we were going we would probably make it there by tomorrow afternoon.

~*~

Foggia.

The trip was awkwardly quiet but comfortable. I was hoping that Dante had some sort of fool proof escape plan and that it would work. It just might work, maybe.

We made it by nightfall.

Zero parked the car in the middle of the woods and turned off the headlights.

Dante spoke without looking at us "Okay everyone here's the plan. We find those vampires and kill them. Once Zero and I burn the vampires Chiara will prepare the field so that it would look like we all perished in the fight against them. There's another car some miles from here so when the fire starts to burn everyone must follow me. Bella you will burn the corpses and stay close to us, as close as you possible can, after that make a deep gash on your wrist and spread your blood around and then make a small shield around us to hide our scents, then we will all escape, do you understand me?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, whether we make it or not, Godspeed for everyone. Pray that we make it out together and alive."

"Dante! You know we will! We can do it, together! We're a family."

"Thank you Chiara. Now I've picked out a place for us to live in, it's in another continent. We're moving to North America, Forks, Washington to be exact, I have a confidant there named Carlisle. He can shelter us for a while until we can mange on our own. Everyone good luck." Dante was the first to leave the car and head to the trunk, probably to get his sword.

Dante's sword was really fine and thin. Dante said he vaguely remembers where he got it from but he couldn't bear to be away from it.

It was extremely sharp and always shined even when it pierced through a vampire or anything else. In a way, it sort of reminded me of him.

"Bella, when you leave the car quickly change into your true form okay?" I nodded at her orders.

Once I exited the car I immediately changed into my true form.

Her hair is in a complex design with many loose curls.

My outfit is primarily magenta, with tangerine-yellow frilly trimming, pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves, and light yellow, ample wings which appear rectangular with bejeweled speckles of purple. I'm wearing a skirt which is puffy and separated into diamonds. Instead of shoes I now wear gold barefoot sandals with the gold straps delicately wrapping up and around my leg.

I caught up with the others and followed them deep into the woods.

Zero lead us, as usual, and sniffed the environment.

"Bella can you hide your scent for a while?"

"Oh sure."

"Much better." Zero continued sniffing the ground and trees. They were here not to long ago. My instincts say to keep walking forward."

We followed Zero into a remote meadow. Everything seemed calm to me but Chiara, Dante and Zero were all growling and forming a wide triangle around me.

"Alright Bella, spread your scent and get prepared to do your stuff."

Following Zero's orders I made sure that the entire area was drowning in my scent. Dante had always said that my blood was the most potent thing he ever smelled.

I returned to the triangle and stood still.

I counted the minuets in my head as I waited.

Five…..ten…..fifteen……

In the peripheral of my eye I saw a blur in the tall grass. I stood my ground and so did the others.

I looked up at the moon in the sky. Ah, I new moon, how appropriate. There were huge dark clouds that were slowly floating, soon to cover the light of the moon.

The rouges were going to attack as soon as the clouds covered the moon. A good tactic but not one which we haven't experienced. All three of them crouched into a pouncing position, hiding underneath the grass. I continued counting.

Twenty….twenty-five….

The darkness covered the field.

Everything was quiet. No wind, no nothing. Not even the sound of the bugs or the nocturnal animals. Suddenly A loud roar was heard.

Zero was the first to attack shooting his gun at the vampire, knocking it off balance in the air. Dante attacked next quickly slicing the creature to pieces and putting it into a neat pile.

Another vampire came up behind me, Chiara was fast and jumped towards it and ripped its head off throwing it toward the pile as well as the rest of the body.

We fought off a couple more vampires and quickly ripped them all apart.

"Bella! Burn the corpses now!"

My arms raised above my head, with my palms faced up a small glowing ball formed above my palms. I let out a loud yell and released the ball toward the pile.

It quickly burned. A dark and ominous smoke was formed form the corpses. The smell was indistinguishable. After so many years of doing this, one gets used to it.

I stared at the fire.

"Bella! Your blood?!"

Dante came next to me and quickly made a deep gash on my wrist.

I let the blood spill in some areas. Chiara and Zero ran back to us.

"I'm going to make the shield now!" A transparent purple bubble formed around us, as soon as I was sure that we were all covered I gave them a nod to let them know I was ready.

We made it to the other car. I changed into my normal form and quickly entered in the car. Zero drove the car as fast as it could to the nearest airport. The digital clock on the dashboard read a half-hour past twelve so we still had plenty of time before morning.

My eyes were alert. I kept looking back checking to see if anyone in a familiar car or black robe was following behind us.

I jumped when I felt Chiara's hand touch my arm. She pulled me close to her and rubbed my arm like I was a child.

"It's going to be okay Aria" she said in a comforting voice "we'll make it you'll see."

I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't not while we were still here.

Soon we made to the airport. Dante had forged some passports for us all, luckily the guy who checked them was tired to he took the passports without a second glance. We took the first plane to Seattle. Once we got in the plane I felt a little bit better. Of course Dante had gotten us first place seats so the comfortable seats were very soft, almost making me go to sleep. I couldn't. We were still close, what if they decided to bring down the plane?

I didn't get any sleep during the ride.

After some hours we made it to our destination. The plane touched the ground and my heart soared.

Chiara, who pretended to sleep next to me during the ride, held me around my waist and lightly lifted off my feet so it still looked like I was walking in the crowd.

When we got to the terminal I started to breath heavily.

"We made it?" I said so low that I almost couldn't hear myself talk.

"Yes Aria. We're here. We made it."

Chiara's face was the last image I saw before I fainted into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

**Authors footnote:** Please no heavy flaming on this one! You can flame me on the othere's but not this one! I have alot of confidence in this story so please beleive me that it will be good. Everything that happened in the Twilight story will happen here just with a few different twists. So james will be here and blase blah!

Thanks for reading!


	2. welcome to forksthe split

**Title: **Beware of the Angel

**Summary: ***Set during Twilight, the first book* Bella is the new girl in town with a mysterious past. She's human and hangs out with three strange vampires….

**Rating-** PG-13

*Bella's nickname from the three vampires is 'Aria' meaning 'melody'.*

**New characters: **

Zero (18) –Quiet, keeps to himself. Parents were killed by vampires. Is in love with Bella! Is 6'2.

Born in: June 18, 1901

Year of death: 1918

Special Power- Has exceptional gun skills/ tracking skills.

Dante (25) - Brilliant, got bitten by the Volturi vampire Aro for figuring out there secret. He thinks it was one of the Volturi who bit him and holds a grudge against them for turning him into a 'monster'. Is 6'4.

Born in: September 25, 1575

Year of death: sometime in the 17th century

Special Power- Has exceptional sword fighting skills; dark night skills.

Chiara (17) - also likes to be called 'Clare', she is a very hyper girl. Is 5'3. Loves Bella like a sister.

Born in: April 19, 1623

Year of death: 1640

Special Power- Hit the right pressure points on a vampire either to make him weak, immobile, or not able to use his powers.

~*~

**Chapter Two: **The Split-Welcome to forks

I'm surrounded in darkness.

I looked up, there's no sky, no moon, no stars, not even a cloud.

I looked around me no one is here beside me. I was completely alone.

I looked down, there's no dirt or grass or even cement. It's just a black ground underneath my feet.

I walked around in what seemed like circles. There was no exit, no way out.

"Hello?" I yelled into the darkness hoping for someone, anyone to answer.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen for anything, any sign of life.

I heard a soft laugh. My eyes shot open and a huge smile formed on me lips.

I would know that laugh anywhere. That is Chiara's laugh!

There they were, Chiara, Dante and Zero, standing right in front of me in their glorious perfection. I tried to run as fast I could towards them but, the closer I got to them the farther they seemed to get.

"Hey guys! Please, wait!" my cries of plea did not reach them. I tried to run faster but my legs felt heavy, as if something were dragging them down. I gave way to the intense weight.

"My body, it weighs a ton." I used all the physical strength I had to lift myself up, though shaky, I was able to stand on my hands and knees. I looked up to see the shaded figures of my family disappear.

I tired to call out to them but no sound came out of my mouth. Only muffled noises came out. I felt as if I were I was choking from the weight of the darkness around me.

"_Chiara, wait_!"Hoping that with a mental distress call she could hear me.

Nothing, I felt empty.

I let the weight get to me and crush my body to the ground. There was, no emotions to explain how I felt at this very moment, probably because I couldn't feel anything at the moment.

Tears escaped from my eyes.

I wanted to scream and yell and shout at the top of my lungs!

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps.

"_Someone's coming_." The footsteps became louder and my heart beat sped up. "_Maybe it's Chiara! I knew she would return for me!"_

The footsteps became louder and louder until suddenly it stopped. My eyes looked around, looking for the mysterious person.

"_Chiara? Dante? Zero?_"

A dark and ominous laughter broke the silence. My strained my eyes to look up as far as they could go but to no avail.

"I found you." Even though the voice sounded soothing, it scared me- no it frightened me. A hard, cold hand grabbed my neck roughly and hoisted me up into the air. It was Demetri, his red eyes stared into my brown eyes and he smiled at me with a brilliant white smile, beautiful, had I not known he was here to end my life. I tried to find my voice but only the muffled noises escaped my lips.

I tried to transform into my true form but I couldn't find the power to.

"So you tried to escape again, huh? I'm very disappointed with you. How ever shall I punish you now?" Demetri laughed and let go of my neck letting my body fall to the ground. I felt as though I was falling in slow motion, I waited for the painful impact with the ground. Before my head could collide onto the floor, he was above me with one of his hands behind my head and the other hand was caressing my face. His fingers traced my face, eyes and lips. My body shook, not from his cold touch but from shock and anxiousness. I tried to scream but instead little mewing sounds came out.

"Shh" he put a finger to my trembling lip "don't worry I'll do this quickly." His fingers dug deep into my scalp, he pulled my head back so my neck was entirely exposed to him and his lips curled back exposing his now lengthened canine teeth.

"No!"

I gasped as I sat up from a bed. My heart was pounding fast and I couldn't control the tears that escaped from my eyes. I put my arms around myself trying to calm my violently shaking body. A door opened and a pair of skinny, cold arms wrapped around me in a soft embrace. Soft whispers entered my ears like the sound of the calming waves of the sea.

"Aria, Aria, its okay. I'm here for you, you're safe now. Relax Aria."

"Demetri! He was there….in my dreams……darkness….and you and Dante and Zero….oh Chiara!"

"Shh...Aria its okay, I'm here were far away from Demetri now. He can't find us. You're safe."

The shaking only mildly stopped, my breathing was still shallow and the tears still ran down my face. Chiara was doing everything she could to make me feel better. She rubbed my back, hummed my favorite song and eventually, with sometime, I did stop crying. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in her wonderful scent, something that always soothed me.

"Are you okay now Aria?" she handed me a tissue; I took it and wiped my running nose with it. Chiara smiled at me, I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thank you Chiara."

"Of course, you're my sister; this is what I'm here for." She continued to soothingly rub my back.

"Chiara? Is everything alright in here?" I looked at the doorway, it was Zero. He walked towards us and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Yes Zero everything is fine, now. Has Dante gotten in contact with Carlisle yet?"

"No, not yet." I tried to listen to whatever else they were trying to say, but my mind was just too tired to pay attention. However I did have one question that was bothering me…

"Chiara, where are we?"

Silence. Chiara stared at Zero for a while before answering.

"Chiara? Zero?"

"We're in one of Dante's acquaintances home. His name is Charlie Swan. He was kind enough to let us live here for a while."

"Oh."

"Aria, we have to talk but we'll wait until you're well rested." Zero walked out of the room, Chiara was following suit but I held her arm.

"Please don't leave me tonight. Just until I fall asleep."

"Of course Aria. I'll stay here as long as you like."

Chiara settled me back into the bed and lay beside me. She started to hum the moonlight sonata in my ear and I quickly fell asleep.

This time my dream was a happier, peaceful one.

~*~

Morning.

I saw red behind my closed eyes and rolled over to my side. I bumped into something hard and remembered that Chiara has slept with me.

She was still humming songs to me, a Vivaldi song. I woke up and stretched my arms up.

"Good morning Aria." Chiara stood at the foot of the bed, smiling at me.

"Good morning" I threw my legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" she indicated out the door.

"Downstairs and it's the second door on your left. Your bags on that chair, I'll go and make some breakfast for you." She disappeared. Grabbing some clothes and a toothbrush from my bag I headed towards the bathroom.

After my shower, I quickly dressed and followed the delicious aroma of cook food to the kitchen.

Zero was leaning on the sink counter with his arms folded over his chest. We both waved a hello to each other. Chiara smiled at me and had a plate of food in her hands.

"Good morning Zero. Hey, where's Dante?" my question was ignored.

"Here I made some eggs and bacon for you. Hoped I cooked it right." I walked to the small wooden table and took a seat. The plate was huge, she made enough food for an army but the sight of it made my stomach growl. I was hungrier than I thought. I took a forkful of eggs and bacon and smiled.

"Delicious. Pretty good for someone who can't eat." I took another forkful into my awaiting mouth.

"Yeah, the food network helps too."

"So you said that we had to talk about something last night?"

"That can wait until you're done eating."

I pouted my lips at her and she laughed at me. I quickly eat my food, almost choking on a piece of bacon in the process, and shoved the plate away from me when I was done. Chiara took the plate, washed it and then sat back down in front of me, all within record time.

"Okay, start talking."

"Aria, I have to leave you for a while."

"What why? Where are you going?" I over reacted a little bit and knocked the chair-Chiara caught it before it fell- over as I stood up.

"Aria, please, sit down." I sat down.

"Aria, it'll only be for a while. I'm going with Dante to find out where Carlisle lives, of course you won't be alone Zero will be with you. Don't give him a hard time."

I looked over at Zero. His eyes were closed as though he were sleeping.

"So how long will you be away?"

"I don't know." My hand automatically went to my neck to play with my charm. I usually did this when I felt nervous. My neck felt bare, I felt nothing.

"Where's my music charm?" Chiara looked at my neck and shrugged her shoulders.

My fingers went around my bare neck, as if putting them there would make my charm reappear. I felt, naked without it.

"Don't worry Aria; maybe you dropped it in the room upstairs." I nodded my head, hoping she was right.

"Okay, I have to get going now. Listen Aria, Dante's friend, Charlie, he will return home a bit late tonight so make sure to greet him, okay?" I nodded. My eyes stared down at the table.

"Aria, be extra careful and watch where your going at all times. Don't let your clumsiness hurt you." Chiara held me close to her and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, sure. I'll be okay." I whispered.

"Good. Zero?" Zero just nodded at Chiara "Stay in touch with me okay?"

"Yes. Now get going before Dante starts ringing the phone again." He said in a bored voice.

Chiara gave me one last hug before she left. My last image of her for the day was of her smiling at me, before she used her amazing speed to leave the house.

I touched my neck again and sighed. Looking towards Zero, he still had his eyes closed. We never really hung out alone like this and I didn't know what to do with him.

"So, what do we do now?" Zero opened his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Want to go outside?" I indicated with my thumb to the window behind me. Zero scoffed at me.

"Don't feel like it." He walked away into the adjoined room without even glancing at me. I followed behind him; he was slumping in a single loveseat across from a television uninterested in whatever he was watching. I sat down on the couch and watched the program. It wasn't too bad-a mediocre sitcom about a man and his children-I actually laughed a few times.

When I looked out the window it was dark outside. The digital clock read eight-thirty, how did so much time pass by so quickly?

Zero stood up and stretched a little bit. He walked towards the kitchen; I heard the water run down from the faucet and then a couple of loud gulps.

When Zero returned his eyes had a brighter red color to it. He sat back down on the loveseat and closed his eyes.

I saw the cap of a small pill bottle from the opening of the pocket of his vest.

Blood pills.

Dante and I had been working on those for sometime now. These pills were revolutionary! They looked like regular pills only, when one drops the pill into water, it makes the water taste like human blood. It can fulfill a vampire's thirst for up to two whole days. We had tried to pitch the idea of this pill to Aro, Caius, and Marcus but they just ignored us, saying that there was no substitution for the real thing.

The door opened, a man in a policeman uniform entered into the house.

He looked at me and Zero and then hung up his jacket and gun belt. Zero just stayed seated where he was, with his eyes closed and a bored expression on his face. I looked at the man, when he turned around our eyes locked for a moment.

"_He's a human? When or how long did Dante know this human?"_

If the Volturi knew they surely would've killed him. However, I trusted this man. If this man knew our secrets then surely he was not malicious at all. I couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about him. His face and his eyes. A nostalgic feeling came over me.

He walked towards me and held out a welcoming hand.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Swan, also known as Chief Swan; welcome to Forks, you must be Isabella?"

"Bella and thank you for allowing me to stay here." I put my hand in his and shook his large hand.

"Well, Bella, of course. Any friend of Dante's is a friend of mine. So where did he and Chiara go anyway and why'd they leave him behind?" Charlie pointed his finger toward Zero.

"Well they went to go look for Carlisle and they left Zero as a sort of body guard for me."

"Ah, yes, I heard about your clumsiness. Can't last a day without one of them huh?"

"Nope."

"Well uh. I'm going to go upstairs and sleep so you two can make yourselves at home."

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah by the way, Dante told me to tell you that you'll have school starting tomorrow. He's already enrolled you into Forks high school. Says he wouldn't want you to go without a proper education. He left you some things in your room for school. A book bag full of things you will need for school."

"Great. _Of course Dante would something like this…. _Is that all?"

"Yup. Goodnight." Charlie disappeared up the stairs.

I looked over at Zero; he was still lying with his eyes closed.

"Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight Zero."

"Goodnight."

I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. Across from my bed was a simple brown messenger bag. It had a design on it, a blue treble clef.

When I walked closer to the bag I noticed a small 'D' near the tail of the treble clef, this was designed by Dante himself. I opened the bag and emptied everything that was in it onto the bed.

There was a five star notebook, a laptop, a couple of writing utensils, a music sheet book, folders and a folded white paper. I unfolded the paper-it was a short letter from Dante. In his very precise handwriting it read:

Dear Aria,

Please forgive me. I'm sorry to have to leave you and not say goodbye to you. I just wanted to find Carlisle as soon as possible.

Also, as Charlie may or may not have told you, I have enrolled you and Zero into Forks high school. This is your beginning at having a normal-human-life. Zero will be attending to protect you and so you won't be alone. Now, for the meantime I put you under the alias as Isabella Swan and Zero as Erik De Luca, your cousin.

Also, your concert flute is hidden underneath your bed along with your violin. I hope to hear more of your wonderful songs when I return.

We will return as soon as possible.

With Love,

Dante

P.S: Hope you like the design I drew on the bag for you.

: There is a closet full of new clothes for you, courtesy of Chiara.

I put the letter on top of the table next to the bed and put the things back into the bag-except for the laptop which I placed on the table.

Walking to the closet door I slowly opened it and glanced inside. I sighed in contentment. Chiara hadn't gone overboard and instead gotten me some simple t-shirt, a couple of blouses, nice shirts and a lot of jeans with only two skirts. She also had gotten me three new pairs of sneakers and some flats. The last time I had worn high heels I nearly broke my neck walking down the narrow steps at the Volturi hideout.

I picked out an outfit-a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants and aqua colored sneakers -for tomorrow and went to bed. I touched my neck again and sighed. Now there were two important things missing in my life, my charm and Chiara.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I looked down between my feet and saw a thick blue string. I got down on my knees and pulled the string; a drawer slid out from underneath the bed and in it was my violin and concert flute. I took my flute out of its bag and played a simple song that was in my head, it sounded sad.

Playing my flute had always calmed my nerves; when Chiara isn't able to, and tonight I had played extra long because Chiara wasn't here.

After sometime I put away my flute and changed into my pajamas. I switched down the light switch and lied down on my bed.

However I had a tough time sleeping. Without Chiara or Dante here I felt sort of, alone. Sure Zero was here but....

Getting up from the bed I looked inside my bag and found my old C.D player. Thank God for Chiara. Opening the lid, the C.D I had made with Chiara was still in there. Some of the songs were classics by various artists and some were sung by Chiara and me, although I did most of the compositions. As I lied back down on my bed and listened to the C.D my eye lids felt heavy.

My head- with the help of the music-was filled with sweet dreams.

~*~

The sky is a dark blue color, with the light of the moon casting a glow onto the earth.

A man in a black cloak is running around in a meadow. He is examining his surrounding and notices some ashes. He walks closer to the black pile- he picked a handful of the ash in his gloved-covered hand and sniffs it. He growls and lets the ash fall like a waterfall back down on the ground.

His eyes catch something glittering on the ground, not to far away. Walking over to it he picks it up and examines it. It is a small music charm with a little bit of blood on it. Putting it in his pocket he runs back to where he came from in blinding speed.

He reaches a quiet town, where everything is peaceful.

Walking around in the darkest alley he disappears underneath the ground.

He walks down a massive stairway and reaches a huge and enhancing wooden double door. He pushes the door open and walks into a chamber room.

Inside there is another man, three of them, whose names are known through out the vampire world as Gods among the vampires.

Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"So what news do you bring, Demetri?"

"They seem to be dead my lord, no remains of them or a scent of her." Demetri takes out the music charm from his pocket and shows it to the three men.

"Ah...and so they have perished it seems." Said Caius.

"Yes it has. It is a very sad loss, especially for the human girl. Eleazar had said that she had very promising potential as one of us." Said Marcus.

Aro looked at Demetri in deep thought.

"I thought it strange that Dante would want to go with them. Hmm…Caius, Marcus, my brothers do not be deceived for they have tricked us."

"What?"

"They could not have possibly perished so easily." Aro clapped his hands and next to Demetri, there were three other persons.

"James, Victoria and Laurent. I have a special job for you, do so and you can join our coven."

"Yes master." Said the three vampires in unison.

"But Aro!" Aro raised his hand to Demetri.

"Demetri do not waste your talent. Besides we need some new recruits. Now give the charm to James." He indicated to the blond boy.

Demetri growled at James but gave him the charm.

"Use this to find her scent and bring the girl and the big one called Dante back to me, alive."

"What about the others?" asked Laurent?

"Well, I really don't care what happens to them just bring the girl and the man. Now go!"

The three vampires were gone. Demetri growled and looked at Aro, glaring daggers at him.

"Now Demetri please do not be angered with me..." he left before Aro could finish.

"I wonder who will get to her first?" said Marcus.

"Humph. This will prove to be interesting." Said Caius.

The three men let out a laugh, the large doors closing after Demetri's leave.


End file.
